Xoligan Warkovich
Xoligan Warkovich 'is a first-year at '''YamiTsume High School '''and is the intelligent and calculating Keyboardist for the band 'Nocturnalia. He hails from Yekaterinburg, Russia and is a transfer student at YamiTsume. Xoligan mostly stayed in the school library, until it's either lunchtime, time to go back to class, or when it's time to go home. He never attends P.E because he was given a special permit that was granted from the school principal after mentioning he had a very weak and fragile body. Aside from his bandmates, he interacts with fellow transfer student, Bestisia Lorraine '''who recommended him to join the '''Archery Club. He is also quite on a rivalry with Bestisia's classmate, Daisuke. Xoligan is also good friends with most of the members of the YamiTsume Student Council. Genrai, his classmate, protected him from a senior student for having a weak physique, making them better friends than just normal classmates. Background Xoligan lives alone in a rented apartment with several foreign students, they get along quite well, despite their differences of language and culture. He moved from Russia to Japan because he found out about a library which has a lot of information regarding the world. At first, he felt sad that he has to leave his family and pets, but he later reassured himself that they'll be doing fine. He didn't have any friends back in Russia because of his dedication to books. Appearance Xoligan has rough blond hair, and a short ponytail. He wears a pair of glasses, and always wears a silver necklace at all times. His summer wear includes a dark coloured track suit, black track pants, and jogging shoes. His winter wear include a shearling lined coat, and blue jeans. He also sometimes wears a white ushanka-hat. Personality Xoligan is critical and distant, and is very introverted. He dislikes attention and places with lots of people, so he resides in the corner of YamiTsume's school library. Xoligan dislikes foolish actions and rash decisions, as it would only invite problems in the long run. He loves reading books about strategies and tactics, which caused people to bully him to backfire on them. Xoligan loves storytelling, and that which becomes his and Bakin's friendship. Xoligan loved his country's history, and he would love to solve his country's mysteries. Despite his critical thinking, he is actually a shy individual, who has minor stage fright and hates talking in public. However, after Nocturnalia was created, he started to be more confident in himself and less critical towards others as the time goes. Interactions * Tamaki Katayama * Baiko Teruya * Bakin Fujiwara * Waichiro Kimura * Eidal Chross * Genrai Edogawa * Daisuke Ashikaga * Tamami Sanada * Bestisia Lorraine Trivia * Although Xoligan is very reserved or quiet, he will take over the conversation if the conversation suits him or it gets serious. * Xoligan dislikes foolish actions, but it is only from his point of view. So, it's rather unjustified. * Xoligan met Bestisia on the first day of school, and he was the first female friend he ever made. * Despite interacting with [https://fandori.fandom.com/wiki/Chosokabe_Azama Azama] in the past, the two were never seen talking after that. * Xoligan has a pet bear back in Russia named Alexei. He had it since he was three. Category:Keyboardists Category:Nocturnalia Category:SoliPa Universe Category:SoliPa Characters Category:YamiTsume Students Category:Class 1-B Category:YamiTsume Transfer Students